come back and haunt me
by DearLemonLima
Summary: [Tyzula Week Prompt: Luck] The flip of their bodies is so far from controlled that it is more like the flip of a coin. Oneshot. Azula/Ty Lee.


**A/N: This is extremely, extremely late, I know. I started it on Day 1 and then writer's block struck. It's actually kind of PWP too.**

* * *

 _ **Luck**_

 _ **tell me you love me  
come back and haunt me  
you don't know how lovely you are  
"The Scientist" - Coldplay**_

* * *

Azula opens her eyes and realizes where she is. She is not in the horrid world she lives in every time she goes to sleep, haunted by the torment her head inflicts upon her. Of course, that has never been much consolation, no matter what she does. But then she turns her head, hearing the sofa breathing beside her.

Ty Lee is here; Azula had forgotten that she was staying, that she had left Kyoshi Island for some time to be _with her_. Azula refuses to admit how soothing it is to wake from nightmares of missing faces and mutilated faces and best-forgotten places when there is this beautiful face right there. That of a girl who Azula loathed for good reason, and loved for good reason too. Azula moves closer to her beneath the heavy, warm blankets.

Ty Lee is naked, and her rounded breast is pressed very gently against the pillow she clutches. She is so _peaceful_ when she sleeps, which sometimes sickens Azula, but the princess is fixated on how her chest moves with each breath in this perfect rhythm. Ty Lee breathes easily when she sleeps; Azula certainly does not.

Ty Lee is lucky. Azula is unlucky.

But Azula feels no envy, just desire to be luckier. Which she can be, as her sharp nail trails along Ty Lee's side, along her smooth skin that is not covered in moon white scars like Azula's. Azula's are self inflicted, but...

She closes her eyes and kisses Ty Lee's neck. Azula could bite, but she chooses not to. She chooses to breathe in her favorite perfume, which was clearly a conscious choice of the unconscious girl beside her.

Azula kisses her again, harder this time, and Ty Lee's eyes flutter open and fixate on the princess. On _her_ princess. They stare very briefly before Ty Lee kisses Azula on the mouth and thinks about how fortunate she is to not have lost this girl. Sometimes Ty Lee has to confirm that good fortune by feeling her, kissing her, feeling every single part of her to make sure that she is real.

Ty Lee presses their lips together harder and Azula's tongue meets her closed teeth. Ty Lee's tongue meets hers and there is a warm rush. Azula is on top of her and Ty Lee can feel the girl she thought she would never have back, and Azula is in control of the damnable fantasy that controlled her for too long.

Azula straddles her, pressing her into the mattress before the next kiss. Her hands stray, roaming around Ty Lee's body and Ty Lee tangles her fingers in Azula's hair. She moans as Azula's cold, lifeless nails circle around the inside of her damp thigh and she arches her back, breaking the kiss.

The flip of their bodies is so far from controlled that it is more like the flip of a coin. Ty Lee slides down her body and softly lands between her legs, holding her open with her warm, smooth hands. Azula rests her weight on her elbows and looks down very expectantly. Ty Lee does not mind.

Ty Lee runs the tip of her tongue through her folds, savoring her taste, and her body tenses. Ty Lee looks up briefly and finds that she's still staring, now with such an amused and ungrateful smirk. Ty Lee's finger trails circles over her clit. Ty Lee smiles to herself as she closes her eyes and her head falls back.

Ty Lee pushes two fingers into her and brings her mouth back. And Azula's hips buck up, and Ty Lee hesitates because it makes things more difficult yet more exciting. Slowly, Ty Lee begins to rise, expecting pushback from the girl she has. The girl she does not remember having like this before even though she must have done it a thousand times, being fortunate enough to have her.

Azula pins her down, and now she is the one with no control.

... "Ty Lee." Shaking her shoulder. Ty Lee opens her eyes and moves to kiss Azula before realizing there is someone much less kissable shaking her. She is on the floor; above her is her nephew. "Aunt Ty Lee. I had a bad dream. Can I stay on the couch?"

Ty Lee wakes up and realizes where she is. She is not in the beautiful dreamworld that a ghost gifts to her. She is in a world she used to love so dearly, but now fears.

She quietly nods at her nephew, her cheeks flushed from the shame between her thighs.

There is nothing else to say, save for the fact that that same nephew expressed so much concern over how Ty Lee locked the doors a hundred times, and his mother said that she was just rattled. Rattled trying to keep a ghost out.

But the ghost is inside of Ty Lee the whole time.

... And Ty Lee is lucky to have that haunting, because it is better than being fully without.

 **End**


End file.
